Fieldtrips Around The World
by Regas 27
Summary: A collection of humorous Hetalia drabbles - Why doesn't Prussia want to go to Greece? Does Canada have a backbone? The real reason Belarus wants Russia...and more to come
1. Why Prussia Hates Greece

Fieldtrips around the World:

This will be for my drabbles- pertaining to Hetalia! - They will range in themes and countries and I hope you enjoy!

~ Why Prussia Hates Greece ~

.xxx.

Gilbert shook his head skeptically as the members of TAA (the awesome alliance) as he liked to call them boarded the small jet, on their way to spend the day in Greece and experience the culture of the ancient Greeks.

He wasn't too thrilled on the idea. For one, every time they went to Greece for a conference, France always took his clothes off. Other than that, he was jealous that Greece was going to get all of the attention. He was the awesome one, not the crazy-cat-lady of their group.

"Oi, Germany I can't wait to go see Greece and all of the wonderful features of the country!" Italy cried happily as he buckled himself into the seat next to Ludwig.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Von't you shut ze hell up?" He hissed.

"Aren't you excited to see Greece, Prussia? It will be so very exciting to learn his culture!"

Prussia raised and eyebrow and looked to Ludwig who only shrugged. "He heard zhat zhey had cats zhere."

"Really, Italy, vhat is zhere to see?"

"I love watching the Olympics! It's amazing to watch men, in all there glory doing sports!"

"I agree with Feliciano." Frances said smoothly, his fingers running through his hair.

Gilbert shook his head, "Zhis vill be a vaste of our time. Ve should be visiting me, not Greece."

"You are so full of yourself, Prussia, really. If you want you can borrow my mirror…"

"I don't vant your mirror, France."

"Last time we went to Greece, didn't you get a face full of man?" Lovino asked with a slight snicker.

Prussia's cheeks reddened, "Please, don't bring zhat up again!"

"Discus wasn't it? You were playing with Greece, and you tripped and stumbled forward and t-bagged Greece, if memory serves."

"Shut up! Vhy vould you bringing zhat up?"

"Zhat's vhy you don't vant to go, isn't it?" Ludwig let out an unusual howl of laughter, "Vell, von't Greece be happy to see you again brozher."

Gilbert his face in humiliation as their jet took off in heading for Greece. He was never going to live that down…

.xxx.

Hasta La Pasta~


	2. Canada Has Had Enough

Fieldtrips around the World:

~Canada Has Had Enough~

.xxx.

"Let's get this meeting started!" America shouted over the crowd. "France, put you're wine away unless you have enough for every one."

"This isn't just wine it's a particularly good Shiraz." He said sipping at the bottle, his accent as thick as the alcohol. "Would you like to try some?"

"Why yes I would, France, thanks." Alfred beamed as he held his hand out for the bottle.

"I thought this meeting was on the possible alliance between Prussia and Russia."

France laughed, "You think that's even possible?"

"Da, if he will try it." Russia said solemnly as he eyed the bottle full alcohol being passed around the table before pulling his flask from his jacket.

"Um…I don't think the alliance would work very well…" Canada said shyly, calling attention to himself.

Heads turned, "Who are you?" a few asked.

"I'm Canada dayo…"

"Who?" "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, Bitch!" He stood quickly, removing his revolver from his pocket. "Who am I?"

"C-Canada!" America stuttered, hiding under the table.

"Who am I?" He said, pointing the gun to Russia.

"Canada."

"That's right! Now remember it!" He huffed, sitting back in his seat.

Spain leaned to France and whispered, "Who is he?"

.xxx.

I thought Canada needed to reach his limit…


	3. More Than Just Tracts of Land

Fieldtrips around The World:

~ More Than His Large Tracts of Land ~

.xxx.

"Brother!"

America looked up from his hamburger to find Belarus chasing Russia once again. "Why does she do that?"

Germany looked up from his weapons catalog, "I don't know. Vhy do you zhink she does?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. What about you Italy?"

Feliciano looked up from Germany's hand holding the catalog, "Perhaps it's because of his largeness."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, Russia is the biggest county in all. Maybe she wants to be a part of that. Wouldn't it be shizzy if they combined, and then we could ally with them and everything!"

"Italy makes a valid point. Perhaps she's after his land after all…" Germany muttered, "It vould make sense zhat such a small country vould try and make such a union. Look at Italy."

France let out a cat like cackle, "You could say that. Though, what you are implying is completely different from the truth."

America scoffed, "Do you know why?"

"Why my dear friends, Italy was on to something when he suggested his largeness. A man of his height, imagine if he were in proportion!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why his _spigot and pipe_ of course!"

.xxx.

- For APH Russia Fans (me included) XD


	4. Italian Vogue

Fieldtrips around the World:

~ Italian Vogue ~

.xxx.

"Vest I zhink ze guests are here. Let them in?"

Germany muttered to himself as he slipped his porn underneath a couch cushion and got to his feet to answer the door. Why the hell couldn't Prussia answer the door? It was _his_ Halloween party.

Poland smiled and pushed his way through the door, Austria, Feliciano and Romano following him.

"So where's the party?" He asked seriously, turning around. He was dressed in drag, had it not been for the five o'clock shadow, Ludwig was sure he would've mistaken him for a woman.

"It's downstairs…"

"Great."

"Oh, Germany, are you a body builder for Halloween?" Italy asked coyly, noting his ally's sweatpants and black wife beater.

"Vhat? Nein, I'm Germany."

"Oh. Well then I'm Germany too!" He said ripping his cat costume from his body, underneath a black wife beater and sweatpants, "It's so original!" He cheered.

Ludwig shook head his and made his way to the basement. "Brozher, Zhis party vas a bad idea."

Prussia looked up, "My basement, my party."

"It's my basement, you just live here." He commented dryly.

Gilbert smiled as he walked back upstairs, Poland, Austria and Lovino discussing their costume ideas. "Hey, Italy, vhy don't you go get Germany's book from underneess ze couch."

Feliciano smiled as he lifted the couch cushions, "What this?" He held the magazine up. "Italian Vogue, what's that Germany?"

"Nein, Italy don't read zhat!"

Italy opened the cover, "Why are there naked men in here? Romano, is that you?" He asked coyly turning the picture of the naked man right side up.

Germany's face reddened as he hung his head.

"When did you get a tattoo on your butt, Big Brother?" He flipped the next page and blushed, "Is that me? How did anyone get a picture of my naked? Why is the page dog-eared?"

"I told you, put ze book down!"

"Hold on…" He flipped through a few more pages before coming to the center fold, "Romano! How…Why?"

Romano put the palm of his hand to his face as the rest of the guests arrived.

"Hey everybody!" Italy cried out, "Romano is naked in this book!"

Spain crept forward, "Really?"

"Yeah!"

He snatched the book from Feliciano's hands and ran out the door, laughing like a mad man.

Prussia looked around, "Vhat ze hell just happened?"

.xxx.

yeah, because I love Germany x Italy! and Spain x Italy! Kawaii!


	5. Pangaea

Fieldtrips around the World

~ Pangaea ~

.xxx.

"And so without further ado, I give you my plan on avoiding another world war," America said loudly as he pointed to the screen, "To avoid the conflict developing, I say we take global warming and push it somewhere else!"

China cocked his brow, "What does global warming have to do with the topic at hand?"

"Isn't that what we're all fighting over?" Alfred asked pathetically.

"Ah, No its not."

"Oh, well…that's my global warming plan then. Back to anti-war, I say we all stop and listen to each others' needs and wants, and start fulfilling them if they aren't asking too much."

France stood quickly, slammed his palms down on the table and yelled, "Now!"

Iggy stood next, "Alright!" Before following Frances from the room, his jacket coming off as he went.

"Vhat ze hell?" Germany asked bewildered.

Iggy's head popped back through the doorway, "Now!"

Alfred grinned from ear to ear, "Finally!" His bomber jacket already off and flying across the room.

A few countries exchanged looks while the ones who knew what was going on just shook their heads.

The room went silent for a moment before America called for Russia. He stood and left silently.

Sealand looked around as one by one the countries disappeared out of the room until Prussia, China and Seychelles remained. "What's going on?"

"Union of Nations…" China muttered just loud enough for the small country to hear.

Seychelles shook his head, "Just don't ask, okay?"

"Why?"

"You veren't invited." Prussia hissed, "And neizher vas I."

America's head popped through the door, "Nobody likes Prussianatrix. So put the whip and chains away, you aren't invited."

"Awe…" He sighed, "But I'm awesome!"

China shook his head as Sealand moved from the table to the room outside of the door to investigate the loud thumping he heard. France laughed loudly in the next room, and he opened the door.

He quickly rushed back in, slammed the door, and took his seat with his face beat red. "I know what Pangaea looks like now…."

.xxx.

…Just because XD


End file.
